KIHAE PWP ALA HYUKSSOUL
by hyukssoul
Summary: REPOST! KIHAE PWP
1. Chapter 1

Title : Another Night

Pairing : KIHAE! KIHAE! KIHAE

Genre : Romance, Smut, Sexual Appeareance.

Rating : NC 17

WARNING : YAOI.

.

.

"HAH!". Kibum membanting ponsel yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Tentu itu beralasan karena baru saja 'teman wanitanya' menghubungi? Atau? Lebih tepatnya, Kibum yang menghubungi dia sekedar untuk memberi peringatan.

Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya bergidik. Dia di buat terperanjat dengan amarah Kibum itu.

"Berhati – hatilah sayang" ungkap Donghae, "Kau menyakiti ponselnya" lanjutnya, "dan hampir menyakitiku" terus dia berucap seraya mendekati Kibum meski jaraknya tak terlalu dekat karena dia berada di ujung ranjang sedang Kibum masih betah terduduk dengan menempelkan punggungnya di bagian kepala ranjang.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti? Salah. Dia menyeringai. Ya, dia menyeringai melihat sikap manja 'teman pria' nya ini? Teman pria? Salah juga karena teman pria ini bersifat 'istimewa' bagi Kibum.

"Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu sayang" jawab Kibum, menatap sekaligus terlihat ingin menyantap. "Kemarilah" ajak Kibum memberi isyarat dengan tarikan kepala.

Akan tetapi, Donghae sepertinya belum mendengarkan. Dia masih berdiri di dekat ranjang meski tatapanya begitu menggoda. Jangan lupakan tetesan – tetesan kecil air di pangkal – pangkal rambutnya, jatuh mengenai beberapa bagian dada, menambah keseksian seorang Lee Donghae di mata Kim Kibum.

"Apa yang wanita itu katakan?" tanya Donghae seraya menyimpan kedua lengan yang tertekuk di pinggulnya.

"Aku menghubunginya" jawab Kibum singkat. Mimik mukanya pun sangat datar kali ini. Tapi, tetap saja tak menyembunyikan hasrat untuk 'menerkam' Donghae yang ada di depannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya memperingatinya" timpal Kibum sebelum Donghae melemparkan amarah atas rasa cemburunya. Meski jika dipikirkan? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika Donghae cemburu. Permainan mereka akan menjadi menarik? Percayalah, yakin Kibum kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin aku harus menyudahinya saja?" lanjut Kibum sedikit membuang pikiran kotornya dan berkonsentrasi dengan pembicaraan dia dan Donghae. Hingga detik lain, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah" tanggap Donghae, "Biarkan saja. Sangat baik untuk menutupi hubungan 'busuk' mu". Donghae terlihat santai dengan ucapannya. Padahal, yang dia bicarakan adalah?

"Busuk?" ujar Kibum. "Aku menyukai hubungan busuk ini" kembali dia tersenyum, menarik sudut – sudut bibirnya seakan tersenyum layaknya joker. Ya ya, yang tengah mereka bicarakan, hubungan busuk itu adalah, hubungan dia dan Donghae yang selama ini di tutupi, tak tercium media.

Biarkan saja keduanya dibicarakan menjalin kasih dengan wanita ini dan itu. Faktanya, hanya mereka yang tahu dan layaknya malam ini, inilah mereka, seperti biasanya mengahbiskan waktu bersama di waktu luang yang mereka punya. Menghabiskannya dengan melukiskan berjua memori indah ketika kelak mereka terbangun di esok hari.

"Memperingati apa?" Donghae yang sebelumnya terlihat santai, menerima apa adanya, ruapanya dia penasaran dan memang itulah Donghae.

Tanpa banyak membantah Kibum pun menjawab pertanyaan kekasih gelapnya itu, kekasih 'busuk' nya.

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Seenaknya memposting gambarku dan lain – lain. Kau tahu? Reaksi mereka? Para fans? Mereka kecewa dan aku benci jika harus mengecewakan mereka" ungkapan yang panjang, jelas dan runut dari seorang Kim Kibum dan hanya pada Donghae lah dia terbuka seperti ini. Donghae merasa bangga, sangat.

"Sudahlah". Donghae yang tadi tampak penasaran, menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Pada akhirnya, dia berpikir, masalah Kibum dan 'teman wanita' nya itu tak penting. Yang terpenting, terutama malam ini, adalah dia dan Kibum, dalam satu ruangan yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk, bisikan manusia – manusia yang picik, hanya bisa memihak pada diri mereka sendiri, dan Kibum, begitupun Donghae, membenci mereka.

Kehadiran mereka hanya menjadi benalu bagi kehidupan pribadi keduanya. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan lebih dari itu, memuakan.

Perlahan Donghae membuka handuk yang terkait di pinggulnya. Tatapannya pun tajam terhadap Kibum. tajam dan penuh dengan hasrat yang terselubung birahi yang menggebu, menunggu untuk disantap.

Kemudian, menjelang beberapa detik kemudian, handuk itu pun jatuh mengenai lantai marmer dibawahnya. Dongahe tak peduli itu, Kibum pun sama. Bagi mereka, fokus terpenting saat ini adalah, apa yang mereka lihat.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Donghae seraya menarikan jemarinya di dada, perut dan turun ke selangkaannya yang telanjang.

"Ahh.." Donghae mendesah ketika jemarinya itu menyentuh bagian terintimnya, sang adik kecil. Donghae terpejam, merasakan kenikmatan berlebih yang dia sendiri lakukan untuk memuaskannya. Dia tahu, jika Kibum memperhatikannya dan dia, semakin puas. Dia pun tahu jika Kibum, akan segera meraihnya dan menyerang Donghae, sebagaimana keduanya inginkan.

Benar saja, seperti suatu telepati, Kibum menarik kasar Donghae, menjatuhkannya hingga Donghae terperosok ke atas kasur empuk berlapis selimut putih nan tebal.

"sangat suka" ujar Kibum lirih, pelan dan bergairah. Dia memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Donghae yang kini dia kunci dalam jeratan kedua tangannya.

Donghae tersenyum sumringah. Bola matanya berbinar seakan meraih kesenangan yang telah dia impikan sebelumnya.

"Cobalah kalau begitu" tantang Donghae masih dengan senyumannya yang menurut Kibum, lebih mirip rubah, licik, indah, dan seksi. Kibum dibuat gila akan senyuman itu. Belum lagi tatapan Donghae, bersiaplah Lee Donghae, benak Kibum bergumam.

"tentu" Kibum menjawab Donghae lalu segera dia serang lelaki yang tenar dengan julukan Fishy, si paras cantik nan rupawan.

Kibum serang Donghae, melumat kasar dan penuh bibirnya yang merah tipis. Dia jilat, dia hisap, dia gigit kecil hingga sang Fishy melenguh dengan indahnya di telinga Kibum. Selain itu, Kibum yang juga menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga teman kecilnya yang masih berbalut jeans lusuh yang dia pakai, bergesekan dengan teman kecil Donghae.

"Ah.. Ah.." rajuk Donghae kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang kali ini berlebih, naik setahap dari sebelumnya. Matanya masih terpejam dengan mulut yang menganga mengeluarkan desahan yang bergetar.

"Ku.. mohonnn..." pinta Donghae memelas dalam kenikmatannya. Dia ingin lebih dari hanya sekedar gesekan ini. Dia ingin Kibum, teman kecilnya, saat ini, memasuki lubang hangat di bawahnya.

Pun demikian, Kibum masih ingin bermain. Dia masih melumat bibir Donghae, jatuh ke rahangnya, leher, serta tulang bahu yang menjadi tempat favoritnya tiap mereka melakukan aktifitas panas ini, menggirurkan, adalah kesimpulan Kibum atas Donghae dan tulang bahunya.

"Kibummi.." lagi Donghae memohon. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tapi Kibum, dia kini malah sibuk menikmati puting Donghae yang sudah merah kecoklatan juga menegang akibat tarikan giginya serta kulumannya yang kuat di antara kedua bibirnya.

Donghae yang tak sabar akhirnya mengeluarkan semua tenaganya. Dia keluarkan untuk menarik Kibum, mendorongnya hingga Kibum sedikit jatuh mundur tapi masih di atas ranjang yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Dengan cepat Donghae melepaskan kancing celana. Satu tarikan dan beres. Kini Donghae hanya tinggal menarik celana itu hingga ke lutut Kibum? ya hingga lutut karena Donghae sudah tidak sabar dan dia menginginkannya sekarang.

BLUGH.

Donghae terduduk di atas perut Kibum, hampir mendekati selangkaan Kibum dan teman kecil yang nampaknya sudah tak sabar pula karena jelas sekali cairan bening yang melumer meski itu hanya sedikit di ujungnya.

"Jangan bermain – main lagi.." ujar Donghae penuh penegasan. Segera dia serang Kibum, menawan bibirnya dalam satu tarikan nafas lalu dia desakan lidahnya yang basah ke dalam mulut Kibum.

"Hmmm.." Donghae melenguh. Begitu pula Kibum. Kedua pasang mata mereka ikut terpejam menikmati sensasi panas ini.

Tak hanya itu rupanya. Kibum berinisitif membelai – belai punggung Donghae hingga ke bokong telanjang yang dia remas gemas. Lubang anus Donghae pun menjadi sasaran selanjutnya dia. Dia selipkan satu telunjuk seakan menyiapkan sesuatu hal, suatu puncak dari 'keindahan' malam ini bagi keduanya.

"Eunghh.." Donghae meringis ketika telunjuk itu memasuki lubangnya. Satu, lalu dua yang merupakan jari tengah, selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya hingga Kibum hampir memasukan ke lima jemari jika dia cukup sabar.

Tidak. Kibum tidka sabar karena dengan cepat dia menarik ke empat jemarinya dengan 'teman kecil' yang sedari tadi sudah menanti giliran.

"ARGH" teriak Donghae ketika 'teman kecil' Kibum itu melesak sempurna, menusuk sesuatu sperti spons yang membuat Donghae merasa seakan melayang. Sentuhan ini, pijatan ini, tusukan Kibum, sungguh Donghae merindukannya dan dia, mencintai itu.

Donghae menumpu kedua kakinya. Lututnya dia tekuk menempel pada alas kasur lalu dengan posisi itu, dan dengan sedikit menaikan pinggulnya, Donghae pun bergerak, melesakan terus, terus dan terus 'teman kecil' Kibum menyentuh tiap sudut dari lubangnya.

Desahan – desahan menjadi tak terelakan. Keduanya terus mendesah dalam ruangan bernuansa putih dengan beberapa lukisan modern serta pernik dengan konsep yang sama. Hanya itulah, yang menjadi teman mereka saat ini.

Akan tetapi memang hanya itulah yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka tak butuh kehadiran orang lain untuk menyaksikan kemesraan yang hanya tercipta untuk mereka saja. Biar orang lain berbisik, biar orang lain berkoar, tapi saat ini, biar mereka yang menjadi raja di atas segalanya.

"Eunghhh Hae..." Giliran Kibum yang melenguh. Dia menikmati Donghae dan lubang sempit yang mengkonsumsi peredaran darahnya hingga memacu jantunganya lebih cepat. Ini, mengasyikan, memang, pikir Kibum.

Donghae yang terlihat begitu seksi, lenguhannya, jeritannya, lirihnya, semua hingga ke sudut matanya yang menyipit, dia, sangat sangat dan sangat cantik di mata Kibum.

Cengkraman Donghae semakin erat pada Kibum, menarik leher yang dia lingkari kedua lengannya serta kepala yang dia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Kibum. Ada aroma kuat menyeruak penciuman Donghae. Aroma Kibum, parfumnya serta peluh yang bercampur bau sex yang mereka lakukan, membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat menunggangi Kibum dibawahnya.

Kibum pun tak kalah. Dia kecup Donghae dari ujung bahu hingga ke lehernya. Dia hisap, jilat dan gigit seakan memberi tanda kepemilikan atas sang Fishy. Dia tak peduli dengan bekas merah yang esok akan muncul. Karena itulah yang dia inginkan agar semua orang dapat melihatnya, siapa Donghae, pemiliknya? Adalah Kibum, hanya Kibum.

"Akuu..." rintih Donghae berselang kemudian. Perutnya seakan diaduk dan penuh akan sesuatu dibawah sana untuk menanti meledak. Dia tak sanggup lagi. Nafasnya sudah tersengal dengan peluh yang terus bercucuran. Dia akan segera keluar dan, itupun nyata terjadi.

"Euhmmmmmm..." lenguh Donghae panjang seraya mengeluarkan cairan yang tadi terperangkap di ujung kejantanannya. Dia pun terkulai memeluk Kibum yang masih melakukan aksinya mengenjot Donghae hingga pada batas dimana dia tak sanggup lagi. Terlebih ketika Donghae sedikit membantu pengeluarannya dan gigitan kecil yang menggoda di ujung telinga Kibum, titik senstif seorang Kim Kibum, Donghae sentuh. Kibum pun mengeluarkannya dan lenguhan nikmat serta panjang juga nama Donghae serta merta mengikuti tiap langkahnya itu.

BRUGH.

Kibum terjatuh di atas selimut empuk nan tebal itu seraya membawa Donghae diatasnya. Keduanya mengatur nafas pelan, memberi pasokan pada rongga – rongga paru yang haus akan udara. Pelepasan belum hendak mereka lakukan karena seperti ini, menyatukan tubuh satu dengan yang lain, memberikan rasa tersendiri yang membuat mereka nyaman dan terlindungi.

Belum lagi rasa itu, rasa cinta yang mereka punya yang semakin membuncah membuat keduanya enggan untuk dengan cepat memisahkan diri.

"Kau semakin hebat saja" tutur Kibum di menit lain ketika keduanya sudah mereda. Peluh yang hampir menegring, nafas yang terhembus dengan teratur. Semuanya seakan kembali normal dan berada pada tempatnya.

Gelak tawa pun terdengar, keluar dari mulut Donghae atas 'pujian' Kibum. Dengan manja dia pukul lengan Kibum yang berotot itu, Arms of Sex, itulah yang orang katakan tentang lengan Kibumnya. Dan Donghae, berbangga karena dia mendapat jatah sentuhan lebih banyak bukan? Tentu.

Satu tawa dari Donghae, kemudian diikuti oleh tawa lain yang berasal dari Kibum. Mereka bahagia, sangat sangat bahagia. Berada bersama seperti ini, menikmati indahnya malam, sempurna, pikir mereka.

.

.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Kibum seraya membelai lembut punggung Donghae secara acak. Keduanya masih dalam posisi bertumpukan, ingatlah itu.

"Aku ingin bersamamu" jawab Donghae pasti. Senyuman cantik terukir di sudut bibirnya yang Kibum kecup cepat. Mereka pun tersenyum bersama setelahnya, saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang penuh kasih sayang, penuh cinta dan kelembutan hingga salah satu suara dari ponsel mereka bergetar.

Mereka mendongkak, melihat siapa yang menghubungi. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengernyit dan itu adalah Kibum. Dia mengernyit menatap ponselnya yang lain dan masih utuh kini bergetar menunjukan nama yang jam sebelumnya sudah dia 'peringati' akan sikapnya.

Kibum tak mau menjawab ponsel itu. Berbicara dengan dia, si wanita itu, membuat Kibum muak bukan?. Namun, tidak untuk Donghae. Dia tersenyum seraya meraih ponsel itu dan memberikannya ke muka Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng pelan namun Donghae memaksa. "terima saja" ucap Donghae lirih. Iris matanya sayu menatap Kibum seakan menunjukan rasa yang santai tak ada cemburu atau kebencian akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Ayo" pinta Donghae lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan masih belum melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"Ayolah.." paksa Donghae lagi terus mendorong ponsel itu ke muka Kibum. Kibum pun ikut terduduk dengan Donghae di atasnya. Dan atas perintah serta permintaan Donghae, Kibum menekan tombol hijau.

Namun, baru saja Kibum akan mengucap 'Halo', Donghae, dengan nakalnya bergerak di atas Kibum membuat sang kekasih tersentak hingga tersenyum sama nakalnya.

"Biarkan dia mendengar" bisik Donghae di telinga Kibum seraya menahan desahan atas perilakunya terhadap Kibum, genjotan yang pelan namun berarah pasti mengenai spons dalam lubang anusnya.

Dan Kibum, senyum itu tak dia lepaskan. Dia terus tersenyum lalu turun menanamkan kecupan dalam di tulang bahu Donghae yang dia sukai. Selanjutnya dia membantu sang fishy meneruskan kegiatan yang sama di ronde berbeda.

Sedangkan ponsel itu, mereka biarkan menyala dimana wanita disebrang tadi, hanya bisa terpaku mendengar desahan – desahan menjijikan dari dua insan 'busuk' di tempat sana.

THE END.


	2. Being Naughty

Title : Birthday Present and Fish being Naughty

Pairing : KiHae

Genre : smut, full smut, pwp.

Rating : NC 17?

author : Goldwing172 feat hyukssoul aka maribel bersaudara xD

Summary : hadiah yang cukup berarti? sepertinya.

notes : maaf jika jelek dan kurang kreatif? kami ini hanya pemula ^^ dan kami bersumpah? nulis NC lebih sulit daripada nulis apapun? D8

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Kibum memasuki lorong menuju apartemennya. Dia begitu lelah hingga kepalanya pun enggan mendongkak menunjukan paras tampannya di malam itu. Hari ini, tepatnya malam ini, baru saja dia menyelesaikan beberapa kegiatan keartisannya.

"Hahh.." Kibum melenguh, melangkah dengan begitu perlahan hingga sesosok manusia menghalangi langkahnya. Dia berdiri tegak di depan Kibum dengan satu alis yang mengangkat seakan menantang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tak ada senyuman yang tersirat karena bibirnya memaku datar bagai sebuah garis horizontal.

Begitupun dengan Kibum mengacuhkan orang tersebut dan terus melangkah bahkan dia sedikit membenturkan bahunya pada sosok manusia tersebut.

"Hey! Mau berkenalan?" ungkap lelaki tadi meninggikan suaranya. Kibum menoleh, meratapi lelaki tersebut dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kau tak menarik." jawab Kibum meremehkan dan sangat dingin. Dia lalu kembali menoleh dan melanjutkan langkahnya, meski sebenarnya terdapat senyuman lebar yang dia sembunyikan.

"YAH!" teriak lelaki tadi geram.

Sesaat kemudian Kibum mendengar suara langkah begitu cepat menghampirinya. Kibum terdiam dan "Kau menyebalkan" gerutu lelaki tadi yang tadi melangkah cepat juga yang meneriaki Kibum dan yang memeluk sosok Kibum saat ini.

Lelaki itu memeluk Kibum dari belakang, menopangkan dagunya di bahu Kibum setelah sebelumnya dia kecup singkat bahu Kibum.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap sang lelaki yang kini Kibum bawa melangkah bersama dirinya. Langkah mereka begitu pelan karena Kibum kewalahan mengingat lelaki tersebut masih menggelayut bagaikan seekor anak monyet.

"Aku tidak." jawab Kibum malah menggodanya dan sontak si lelaki tersebut mendorong Kibum menjauhinya. Kibum pun memutar tubuhnya dan yang dia lihat adalah lelaki tadi yang merengut, memajukan bibirnya begitu panjang untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya atas jawaban Kibum.

Perlahan Kibum melangkah, kembali mendekati lalu dia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul lelaki tadi, "Aku sudah menunggumu, Donghae Hyung." bisik Kibum di telinga lelaki tadi.

"Happy Birthday" timpal Donghae. Ucapan Donghae membuat Kibum tersenyum, merasa senang karena Donghae masih mengingat hari ini dia berulang tahun. Lebih dari itu, dia terharu karena meski keduanya sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing - masing, Donghae masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemuinya terutama di hari spesial ini.

"Apa kau punya hadiah untukku?" ujar Kibum menarik sedikit tubuhnya. Donghae menjawab Kibum dengan mengangguk hingga kemudian dia bawa Kibum memasuki apartemen mereka.

..

"Eunghhh~" Donghae melenguh ketika Kibum melumat bibirnya dengan cukup kasar dan bernafsu. Hal itu menyebabkan kedua kakinya melemas dan tenaganya hilang seketika, menunjukkan betapa mahirnya seorang Kim Kibum dalam berciuman.

Yap, hanya seorang Kim Kibum yang mampu membuat seorang Lee Donghae yang polos berubah menjadi sangat liar dalam urusan bercinta. "Mmmmhh~ mnnnhh~" desah Donghae tertahan, dirasakannya tangan Kibum yang menyusup masuk kedalam kaos putihnya. Mengelus perut rata Donghae, dan perlahan naik menuju sepasang gundukan kecil berwarna pink yang mulai mengeras.

"Akh!" Donghae melepas ciumannya ketika sepasang tangan nakal Kibum meremas kedua nipplenya. "Ohhh~" ia kembali mendesah saat remasan berubah menjadi usapan lembut.

Donghae merasakan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas akan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kibum padanya. Hell! Kenapa tubuhnya begitu amat sangat sensitif? Padahal ia tahu, ini masih awal dari permainan mereka. Seorang Kibum tak akan bosan dan segan untuk membuatnya 'merana' dalam permainan mereka. Membuatnya memohon untuk segera dimasuki. Ugh! Membayangkan kejantanan Kibum yang tak bisa dibilang kecil menerobos masuk kedalam lubang ketatnya saja sudah membuat kejantanannya mengeras dibalik celana jeans yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"-Kau sangat manis, Hae, membuatku ingin segera melahapmu." bisik Kibum seduktif, sesekali menjentikkan lidahnya kedalam telinga sensitif milik kekasih yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai hyungdeul-nya.

"Eunghh~" lenguhan nikmat kembali keluar dari bibir plum milik Donghae. Nafasnya tercekat ketika lidah nakal Kibum menyapu kulit lehernya, sesekali menggigit dan menghisap pada kulit putihnya. Ia menggigit, membuat tanda kepemilikan sehingga Donghae kembali mengerang.

Donghae terperanjat ketika dirasakannya pijatan-pijatan halus pada kejantanannya. Tak pelak lagi, membuat lenguhan-lenguhan nista kembali terlontar dari bibirnya. Seorang Kibum memang paling pandai membangkitkan sisi lain dari seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae berusaha keras mengembalikan kesadarannya, ketika satu dari bagian tubuh Kibum yang menjadi favoritenya kembali menyandera bibir plum miliknya.

'Tidak! Sadar, Lee Donghae! Kau disini untuk memberikan hadiah, bukan malah sebaliknya!" batin Donghae berteriak panik, membuatnya spontan mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh darinya.

"YA!" Kibum berteriak kesal, tak terima kegiatannya dihentikan begitu saja.

"Sabar Kibum, Sayang~ bukankah hyung sudah bilang kalau hyunglah yang akan memberikanmu hadiah, hn?" Donghae berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan senyuman misterius yang tak bisa ia artikan. Membuat Kibum menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

_'Ada apa dengan Donghae-nya? Pasti kepalanya habis terbentur. Lalu, kenapa ia terlihat berbeda hari ini? Begitu antusias dan-menggairahkan?'_

Selagi Kibum tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa sosok Donghae sudah semakin dekat padanya dengan evil smirk yang ia copy dari Kim Heechul.

Dan

CEKLEK!

Sepasang borgol telah melingkari rapi pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kibum. Membuat sosok yang akrab disapa Kibummie itu membelalakkan matanya sempurna pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum lima jari kearahnya. .."Kibummieee~" rengek Donghae menggoda, membuat Kibum mau tak mau memalingkan wajahnya pada sosok kekasihnya.

"Apa?" sahutnya sebal dan bercampur gugup. Donghae nya benar- benar aneh.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Donghae pelan dengan semburat penyesalan meski menurut pandangan Kibum menambah sosok manis Donghae. Kemudian sepasang mata onyx milik Donghae memandang sendu pada Kibum. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Donghae menggunakan kelemahannya itu untuk membuatnya tunduk.

Melihat Kibum yang diam membuat senyum kembali merekah dari bibir Donghae. Dia tahu dia telah mendapatkan Kibum?

"Nah, ikut aku…!" Donghae menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 untuk memasuki kamar. Dengan malas, akhirnya Kibum sampai juga di ambang pintu kamar sarang cinta mereka. Diedarkannya pandangan, tapi tak tampak Donghae di seluruh kamar. Akhirnya Kibum memilih berbaring santai di ranjangnya dan dengan tangannya yang terborgol, dia pun terdiam bosan.

"HIYAAAA!" tiba-tiba keluar sosok Lee Donghae dengan seutas tali yang agak panjang. Diterjangnya sosok Kim Kibum dan diikatnya sebelah kaki Kibum di tiang ranjang mereka dengan paksa.

"-Apa yang kau lakukan, Hae?!" Kibum berontak berusaha melepaskan ikatan tersebut dari kakinya. Tadi dia tak dapat berontak karena keterkejutannya. Tapi apa daya, seluruh kekuatannya telah Donghae kerahkan untuk mengikat mati tali tersebut.

"Hanya ingin memberikanmu sedikit hadiah." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya yang memerah pada Kibum dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kemudian melumatnya dan lidah merekapun bertautan. Walaupun keadaannya begitu, Kibum tetap tak mau kalah. Ia selalu saja mencoba mendominasi bibir Donghae.

"ahh~ hahh~ hahhh~ cukup! Kini, biarkan aku yang memanjakanmu. Understand?!" Perintah Donghae terengah, lalu tanpa basa-basi mulai menurunkan bibirnya ke leher Kibum. Menghisap leher jenjang itu, menciptakan tanda kemerahan yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu cepat. Kibum yang biasanya sebagai pemegang kendali mencoba menahan desahannya. Tangannya yang menganggur dipakainya untuk menyingkap sehelai kaos yang dikenakan Kibum sampai sebatas leher. Lalu, ciuman itu turun ke nipple kanan Kibum, dengan nakal Donghae menjilat dan menghisap nipple itu. Sementara nipple kiri Kibum dijepit oleh jari-jari milik Donghae. "uuhhh.. Hae" Kibum menyerah, Donghae terlalu pintar dalam menggoda.

Selang berikutnya, ciuman Donghae turun. Semakin turun hingga ke pusar Kibum yang dia jilat - jilat hingga membasahi rongga tersebut. Tak lama dari itu, Donghae dengan ahlinya melepaskan celana sang Dongsaeng layaknya sihir karena yang Kibum rasakan kini adalah bagian bawahnya yang terasa dingin terkena terpaan hawa AC yang bertengger di salah satu sudut kamar.

Lalu Kibum dibuat bergidik ketika Donghae, dengan senyuman nakalnya menjilati tiap bulu - bulu hitam lebat menuju kejantanannya. Kibum menurunkan kepalanya untuk melihat Donghae dan lidahnya yang semakin aktif saja menjilati bagian tersebut. Lidahnya seakan bergoyang menikmati tiap helai rambut pelindung kejantananya itu.

"Hyungg.." lirih Kibum terengah. Donghae benar - benar membuatnya sesak meski mereka belum melakukan apapun. Jemari Kibum ikut meremas kasar kepala Donghae meski dia sedikit kesulitan dengan borgol. Selanjutnya, Kibum tak mampu lagi melihat Donghae, menyaksikan setiap aksinya di organ bawahnya karena kini, dia sibuk melenguh, mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas seraya menikmati hisapan - hisapan Donghae di penisnya.

"Mmmhh~ akh! akh! ughhhh~ haaaee~!" Kibum terus meracau. Lidah Donghae sangat lihai memanjakkan milik terpentingnya itu, jujur, Kibum tidak ingat kalau kekasihnya itu pandai dalam urusan blowjob. Namun sepertinya dia telah salah.

Kepala Donghae bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, menghisap kejantanan itu layaknya balita menghisap lolipop. Tak lupa dengan lidah dan giginya ikut bermain, membuat Kibum tersentak dibuatnya. Jari-jarinya juga ia gunakan untuk meremas twinsballs milik Kibum yang menggantung. Pangkal kejantanan Kibum yang tidak bisa ia capai dengan mulutnya, ia genggam dan ia kocok dengan cepat. Mengurutnya seakan menyuruh lahar putih itu segera keluar dan memenuhi mulutnya.

Donghae lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan hal itu makin membuat Kibum merasa gemas untuk menahan apa yang semenjak tadi ia tahan. "le-lebih cepat Haeee… aku, akk-kan keeluaarhhh aaahhh" dan tampak memang sudah tak bisa di cegah, lahar putih itu keluar dengan jumlah yang banyak di mulut Donghae.

Sang Fishy terduduk, menarik salah satu tangan untuk mengusap ujung bibirnya yang basah karena cairan itu. Dia tersenyum senang dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak biasanya Kibum akan keluar secepat itu namun Donghae kini berbangga karena akhirnya dia mampu menaklukan keegoisan Kibum untuk tak pernah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Senyuman kian terpatri di lekuk bibir Donghae melihat Kibumnya yang masih terengah. Tubuh Kibum melemas, terkulai tak berdaya di hadapan Donghae yang kini menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Apa kau lelah?" Donghae pun medekati Kibum seraya merapikan poni kekasihnya. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir merah Donghae yang sedikit membengkak. "Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bertindak seperti ini, hn?" Kibum menggigit gemas ujung hidung lancip Donghae. "hn, tidak ada!" Donghae tersenyum kecil, lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kibum. Menciptakan lagi sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama meski keduanya sangat menimkati itu. Tapi itu beralasan karena Donghae belum selesai dengan hadiahnya. Dengan sendirinya Donghae menarik diri dari raupan bibir Kibum yang semenjak tadi memangsa bibir miliknya. Kibum merengut kesal, dia belum ingin berhenti mengecap mulut manis sang kekasih.

"Hae..." Kibum menekan ucapannya. Tak lupa matanya yang kini menatap Donghae tajam seakan berkata -mengapa berhenti- dan Donghae hanya terkekeh.

"Hyung belum selesai Kibummi.." goda Donghae. Jemarinya tak diam, dia kembali merangsang Kibum dengan mengusapkan jemari itu di paha telanjang Kibum. Kibum mencoba menahan rintihannya atas sentuhan lembut jemari Donghae meski itu percuma karena penisnya kembali menegang.

"Mengapa kau menahannya sayang.." ujar Donghae begitu lirih dan menggoda ditambah senyuman nakal dan lidah yang yang bergoyang keluar seakan ingin melumat habis Kibum.

"lakukan sesuatu Hyung, sekarang" Kibum mengancam. Dia mulai kesal dengan Donghae yang masih senang bermain - main di saat dia benar - benar telah bernafsu. Akan tetapi, sang Hyung kembali tertawa seraya tak pelak jemarinya gemas mencubit kepala penis Kibum yang akhirnya mengeluarkan rintihan sempurna keluar dai mulut Kibum. Kedua matanya bahkan ikut terpejam meresapi kenikmataan itu.

"Perhatikan" ujar Donghae. Kibum pun menoleh, memperhatikan tiap langkah Donghae yang kini melangkah keluar menuju salah satu laci tak jauh dari ranjang mereka.

Begitu riang gembira Donghae terlihat. Dia melantukan lagu - lagu yang dia tahan dalam mulut namun terdengar nada - nada merdu yang terlontar. Di lain pihak Kibum sudah tidak sabar. Dia tak sabar denagn apalagi yang akan Dongahe lakukan, hadiah apa yang sang ikan akan beri dan yang terakhir, dia ingin menghukum Donghae atas perbuatan ini, menahan Kibum dan nafsunya.

"Aha!" sang Fishy bersorai. Tubuhnya berputar untuk menunjukan sebuah kemasan berukuran panjang seperti pasta gigi. Dia terus tersenyum seraya mendekati Kibum, "kau tahu apa ini?". Kibum tak ingin menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam melihat Donghae seraya sang Fishy meneruskan gelagatnya.

Satu persatu Donghae melepaskan pakaiannya. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan, tak melepaskan pandangan dari Kibum hingga tinggal pada celananya yang masih tertempel.

"kau ingin aku melepaskan ini?" Goda Donghae menurunkan sedikit celananya. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat Kibum yang menggertakan giginya. Dia tahu Kibum sudah tak sabar melihat tubuhnya telanjangnya.

"La la la la la~ ..." kembali lagi Donghae bersenandung seraya sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan celananya hingga bulu - bulu halusnya terlihat. Donghae sendiri gemas dengan tingkahnya dan dia mendesah ketika ban celananya kini turun dan menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Ahh.." lenguh Donghae ketika di detik lain tangannya mulai turun dan meremas miliknya. Dia bahkan melemas ketika remasan itu dia percepat. Terlebih satu tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk memilin nipplenya yang semakin merah setelah perbuatan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." desah Donghae ketika jemarinya tak lagi meremas penisnya tapi turun ke bawah pada twinsballnya. "Hmm.. Kibummi.." lirih Donghae yang terpejam, membayangkan tangan Kibum yang mempermainkannya.

Di tengah Donghae yang meracau tidak jelas. Kibum menahan dirinya. Dia belum mau mendesah melihat aksi kekasihnya yang sedang merajai tubuh yang jelas membuat Kibum selalu tak tahan ingin menyentuhnya. Dan kekasihnya itu bertelanjang, dengan gerakan - gerakan jemarinya yang lihai mengocok, meremas serta memilin bagian - bagian yang harusnya Kibum pelakunya, Kibum pun kembali geram. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, meraih ujung bantal terdekat dan dia benar sudah tidak tahan.

Akan tetapi, bukan itu saja yang membuat Kibum tak tahan melainkan Donghae, Donghae yang kini memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang anusnya yang merah dan sempit. Donghae melakukannya di depan Kibum dengan melebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Fuck" rutuk Kibum. Kibum ingin berada disana. Dia ingin menggantikan jari - jari itu dengan penisnya yang kembali mengeluarkan tetesan - tetesan lahar putihnya.

"Kibummi..Kibummi.." racau Donghae kemudian melepaskan jarinya dan meraih benda seperti pasta gigi yang ternyata sudah dia gunakan sedikit untuk melumasinya jarinya. Ya, itu memang pelumas yang Donghae gunakan untuk melesakan jarinya ke lubang anusnya.

Donghae tak berpikir panjang. Dia bertindak terburu seraya menumpahkan begitu banyak pelumas ke jemarianya lalu dia lesakan kembali jemari itu namun dengan jumlah yang banyak pula, hampir empat jari dia masukan.

"Ahhh..." teriak Donghae ketika salah satu dari jarinya menusuk bagian sponge yang memberi kenikmatan lebih. Mulutnya terbuka, menganga mengalirkan liur dengan mata yang terpejam.

Lalu Kibum? tak usah tanya. Penisnya kini berdiri semakin tegang. Dia tak kuat lagi melihat pertunjukan Donghae. Dia ingin segera melesakan penisnya itu di mulut liang rektum Donghae.

"To..long.. a..ku.. Kibummi.." lirih Donghae di tengah desahan dan pergerakan jemarinya yang memburu cepat menusuk - nusuk.

Kibum ingin tertawa? tapi tidak karena yang dia inginkan sekarng, Donghae bergerak dan menancapkan anusnya di penis Kibum. Dan sepertinya Donghae mengerti maksud Kibum meski tak perlu mereka melihat ataupun berucap. Karena saat ini, inilah juga yang Donghae inginkan. Donghae menginginkan penis besar Kibum di rektumnya.

Secepat kilat Donghae melepaskan jemari - jemarinya lalu bergerak menuju Kibum. Dia bahkan tak memberikan pelumas pada penis tegang Kibum dan kini, dengan satu hentakan dia lesakan penis Kibum pada lubangnya.

"ARghhh.." kedua manusia ingin melenguh nikmat. Sesaat Donghae terdiam, memposisikan tubuhnya dengan santai di pangkuan Kibum hingga Kibum yang sudah gatal memberikan isyarat pada Donghae dengan menggerakan pinggulnya. Donghae pun mengikuti, dia tubrukan pinggulnya dengan Kibum sehingga tercipta gerakan berlawanan antara kejantanan Kibum dan lubang anus Donghae.

"Ahhh..ini..nikmat.." ujar Donghae.

"Leb..bih.. cep..at Hyung.." rintih Kibum dan Donghae semakin melesakan dirinya, membiarkan Kibum menyentuh prostatnya. Dia semakin meracau tak jelas seraya menunggangi Kibum. Matanya terpejam begitu kuat dengan mulut yang semakin menganga.

Untuk selanjutnya ruangan itu hanya di penuhi desahan - desahan serta decitan - decitan yang basah juga bertuburukan. Keduanya begitu menikmati waktu mereka. Tak pelak peluh pun mulai membanjiri keduanya, meski itu tak penting bagi Kibum karena dia begitu terbuai akan kenikmatan dimana otot rektum Donghae yang kini mencengkram kejantanannya dengan begitu kuat, mengkonsumsi seluruh sistem peredaran darahnya. Sedang Donghae, dia semakin mencintai penis Kibum yang mulai berkedut, memenuhi seluruh ruang di lubangnya.

"Kibummii..." racau Donghae dan dia pun mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dada dan perut Kibum. Pergerakan dia pun terhenti meski Kibum masih asik menghujam prostat Donghae hingga di menit selanjutnya, Kibum pun mengeluarkan seluruh lahar putihnya di dalam rektum Donghae. Donghae melenguh merasakan kenikmatan lain dimana rasa hangat kentara terasa hingga Donghae pun ambruk di dada Kibum.

"Kau suka, hadiahnya?" lirih Donghae parau akibat rasa lelah juga nafas yang masih memburu. Dia lalu tersenyum seraya menanamkan ciuman - ciuman kecil di ceruk leher Kibum.

"Hmm.." balas Kibum ikut tersenyum, "lepaskan borgolku Hyung.." pinta Kibum dan dengan lemas Donghae mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di dekat mereka. Hingga borgol Kibum terlepas dan langsung saja Kibum merubah posisi mereka, "Lagi.." bisik Kibum di telinga Donghae.

"Nanti.." jawab Donghae dan dia pun melenguh ketika Kibum kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, menghujam lubang Donghae dengan pelan. Kibum diuntungkan karena tautan tubuh mereka belum terlepas.

Kemudian Donghae malah semakin melenguh terlebih Kibum kini mencoba membalikan tubuh terkulai Donghae dan Donghae, meski dengan begitu lelah, sejenak dia menghentikan aksi Kibum. Diraihnya tengkuk kepala Kibum lalu dia cium mesra bibir Kibum seraya berucap, "Happy birthday" untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya. Untuk beberapa detik dia pun membalas ciuman Donghae hingga akhirnya dia kembali menghujam rektum Donghae, membalikan tubuh Donghae dan tanpa ucapan dan perlawanan, mereka kembali bergelut melakukan adegan ranjang lain.

THE END.

notes :

itu apa ya yg di atas? jelek? saya tahu. gak ada sesuatu yang lembut atau giman? ungkapan - ungkapan? gambaran atau apalah yang menambah set suasana? tapi? saya sudah sangat lelah. otak saya sudah berasap dan tak bisa berpikir! maaf! (/_\)


	3. How They Doing Breakfast

Title : How They Doing Breakfast?

Pairing : KIHAE

Rating : R/NC 17

Genre : Humor, SMUT

Summary :

Baca saja dan kau akan tau. Itupun jika penasaran. kkkk~

.

.

Pagi yang buta, Donghae sudah terjaga, terbawa suasana oleh lenguhan yang mendera, menyapanya dikala dia mestinya masih tertidur.

Mengapa?

Lihatlah apa yang terjadi, dia, Donghae? bukan. Akan tetapi, orang yang kini tengah bersama Donghae, semalam tidur bersamanya, saat ini kembali mencoba tertidur, meniduri si ikan manis yang mati – matian menahan diri meski tak dipungkiri dia tak bisa.

"Ah.. Eughh.." lenguh Donghae, "Kibummi.." Donghae sebutkan namanya, memanggil dia yang bersama Donghae. Dia, Kibum yang kini menghujani Donghae dengan belasan kecupan, beberapa kali hisapan, serta gigitan di sepanjang kulit telanjang bahu hingga leher seorang Lee Donghae, mengakibatkan bercak kemerahan yang ada, semakin memerah bahkan sebelum itu sempat memudar.

Wajar, tentu, bukankan itu bekas semalam? Iya.

Kemudian, apalagi? tentu, remasan kecil dan konstan di kejantanan Donghae, bergerak secara pasti dan penuh kelembutan dan Donghae, dia semakin gila dibuatnya. Nama Kibum pun terus mengalun, keluar dari mulutnya, serak dan melengking terlebih ketika Kibum, dengan sekali hentakan, melesakan miliknya ke bagian belakang Donghae.

Tak ada persiapan apapun. Kibum tampak terburu, kelewat terburu menyisakan perih pada Donghae dan bukan perih dihatinya tapi perih dibagiannya itu. Dimana Donghae menjadi geram, memukul kasar kepala Kibum dengan satu tangan yang bebas meski setelahnya dia membantu Kibum dengan aktifitas pagi mereka.

Aktifitas, aktifitas yang Kibum sebut dengan, "_breakfast_" manakala mereka mengakhiri perbuatannya yang juga bermenukan kecupan manis nan sayang sebagai dessert-nya.

"selamat pagi" ucap Kibum kala itu, menatap Donghae dalam senyum menawan yang terlihat menyebalkan bagi Donghae. Meski itu, kembali menjadi suatu kebohongan karena Donghae, jatuh akan senyum itu, tertarik untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menawan dari milik Kibum.

Dan sebagai bonus, Donghae kecup cepat bibir Kibum lalu menjawab, "selamat pagi".

.

THE END.


	4. Special Gift

Title : Special Gift (Side Story)

Pairing : Kibum/Donghae

Rating : NC 17

Genre : Humor, sexual appeareance, mature content.

a/n :

Ini cerita terinsiprasi atas sebuah fic dengan judul sama, 'Christmas Gift' karya Mea Hae di Facebook note nya. Ada kolaborasi kecil gitu ceritanya ^^ / bisa dibaca terpisah ko~

mudah2an suka. Kalo gak? ya sudahlah~

Hahahahaha~

silahkan ^^ and to Mea, Gak sepenuhnya dirubah. silahkan cek

.

.

Kurata-san, seorang pria keturunan Jepang, pemilik kedai ramen yang telah puluhan tahun meneruskan usaha dari leluhurnya, membangun tempat di salah satu pinggiran kota, Negara Korea Selatan, Jillyang. Kedai itu selalu penuh, riuh dipenuhi pengunjung termasuk di siang hari ini dimana pada siang yang merupakan jam makan siang tersebut, memang selalu lebih ramai tiap harinya. Maklum, di sana banyak pekerja yang pergi beristirahat mencari pengganjal perut. Selain, Ramen olahan Kurata-san, memang tersohor rasanya yang sedap bahkan beritanya hampir menyebar hingga ke pelosok kotanya, Gyeongsang.

Pun demikian dengan ramainya pengunjung, sudah barang tentu kedai kecil yang hanya memiliki beberapa pelayan itu kerepotan melayani mereka semua. Termasuk, salah satu pelayan yang nampak paling manis, ceria serta bersinar diantara pelayan lain. Pelayan bercelemekkan putih, serta _Hachimaki_ ( Ikat kepala ) khas ala Jepang bertuliskan moto dan nama kedai terpampang di kepalanya, bergaya serupa orang Jepang, pun wajahnya yang tidak terlampau perbedaan bahwa dia sesungguhnya adalah pria asli keturunan Korea.

Di balik itu semua, tak ada yang tahu jika ternyata, sedari tadi pelayan itu merasa risih kala seorang pelanggan tengah mengamatinya dan hampir tak berkedip. Pengamatan yang membuatnya seakan dirinya adalah mangsa yang akan di telan hidup- hidup. Meski dia, mengulum senyum, menahan untuk tak memakinya dengan pengamatan tersebut.

Kedai sedang sangat ramai, penuh oleh banyak pengunjung. Jika dia maki orang itu, tentu? sang pemilik kedai, Kurata-san akan memecatnya. Ingat istilah 'pembeli adalah raja'? hal inipun berlaku di kedai ini. Selain, dia akan dirugikan oelh hal lain yang membuatnya, jauh lebih tersiksa dibandingkan pemecatan, yaitu pengacuhan atau penyiksaan yang 'menyakitkan' dan lagi – lagi dia harus mengulum senyum, 'menyakitkan'? pantaskah? jika dia nyatanya merasa nikmat?

'Ah sudahlah..' desis sang pelayan. Pelayan yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae, sesuai dengan name tag di dadanya dimana kini, sebagai pelayan yang baik dia harus melayani satu persatu pelanggan termasuk si dia, pengamatnya.

.

" Anda ingin pesan apa, tuan?" tawarnya ramah, sangat ramah disertai senyum manisnya yang tak kalah ramah. Pelanggannya itupun balas tersenyum, senyum menggoda tak ubahnya maut.

"Apakah di sini tidak ada buku menu?" tanyanya terdengar angkuh seraya bersandar sembari menyilangkan kedua kaki serta menopangkan tangan pada sandaran kursi, berlagak seperti borjuis yang tengah bertingkah di restoran mewah. Donghae bersumpah, ia hampir melempar mangkuk terdekat ke wajah orang itu. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi hal itu tetap tidak ia lakukan, yang ada ia malah memasang terus senyum termanisnya walau terdengar gemerutuk gigi, bersikap sesopan mungkin pada tamunya.

"Kami tidak membuat buku menu, tuan. Tapi di luar sana, ada nama – nama menu yang kami sediakan di sini".

"Apakah aku harus keluar untuk melihatnya?" orang itu berujar sinis, setengah mengejek. Senyum Donghae pun menggetir, mendengar balasan seperti demikian, 'merendahkan?' dan Donghae sampai harus berbalik, mengelus cepat dadanya, mengeluarkan helaan dalam sebelum dia kembali berbalik berujar, Sabar, di hatinya.

" Tidak, tidak perlu" imbuh Donghae, "Saya akan memberitahukannya untuk anda. Di sini kami menyediakan Ramen daging Ayam. Ramen Jamur . Ramen ,"

"aku tidak mengerti" sela orang tadi, "Tidak ada pula yang membuatku berselera. Aku tidak makan ayam dan aku juga tidak suka jamur. Aku alergi ".

Kening Donghae mengkerut, satu alisnya pun ikut terangkat. Orang ini, tak hanya -tak-mengindahkan- Donghae dalam pelayanan tapi juga, dia, tampak menantang Donghae dalam setiap katanya yang terlontar, menyiratkan sebuah kode untuk Donghae baca.

'baiklah' pikir Donghae, 'kulayani..' gemasnya.

Donghae pun kembali pada pelanggan tadi,

" Hmm. Tapi, kami hanya memiliki menu itu, Tuan. Ataukah tuan ingin dibuatkan menu special? namun, Tuan harus membayar lebih untuk itu" tawar Donghae. Dan Donghae berani bersumpah, ia melihat dengan jelas cengiran mesum nan menggoda di wajah satu pelanggannya itu. Dugaannya ternyata nyata.

" Benarkah?" balas sang pelanggan, "Kau mau memberiku menu "khusus"?" dia menekankan.

Donghae, terdiam, sebenarnya ia ragu. Masih banyak pelanggan yang tengah mengantri. Buat apa dia begitu direpotkan hanya oleh satu orang. Tapi, secara refleks, ia mengganguk, meskipun hanya berupa anggukan kecil.

" Ehem, kalau begitu aku ingin memakanmu saja, bagaimana?"

Donghae tersenyum, lagi, menawan nan menggoda Donghae sebelum dia ucapakan "Boleh saja, tapi tuan harus bersabar hingga jam makan siang berakhir " diakhiri satu kedipan yang genit.

Orang itu berdesis, dalam tawa yang balik terkulum. " Aku ingin sekarang. Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku hampir mati kelaparan disni. Apa kau tahu". Ucapan lawan bicaranya terkesan manja, cukup memaksa membuat Donghae geli sekaligus, iba.

"Apa memang harus sekarang?"

"Harus" jawab orang itu acuh dan pasti, tak mengindahkan Donghae yang seketika meyipitkan matanya, mentransferkan kalimat yang tentu dia tolak untuk dimengerti mengingat dia dengan cepat berujar,

"Jadi, dimana santapan khususku?", dia berdiri, mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik seductive pada Donghae, "manis.." lanjutnya dan Donghae, kembali menahan senyum sebelum berkata, "Bagian selatan sebelum pencucian piring" dia mengerling, menistai tatapan sang pelanggan dengan daya tarik suara lembut serta keteduhan bola matannya.

Sang pelanggan itu balik tersenyum, lebih lebar dan nista. Diapun dengan nakalnya meremas pelan bokong Donghae sebelum akhirnya beranjak, melangkah menuju arah yang Donghae tunjukan. Donghae menggeleng, bergumam seperti,

'Dasar mesum..'

.

.

"Kurata-san, aku ambil jatah istirahat"

"Kedai masih penuh Donghae-kun, nanti saja"

"Lima belas menit" tawar Donghae, memelas disertai senyum kecil yang manis. Kurata-san mendengus, sesaat, karena setelahnya, dia menyerah. Pekerjanya yang satu ini, memang terlampau manis terlebih jika memohon seperti ini, mengingatkan dia pada putranya yang jauh di negeri Sakura sana.

"Haik. Haik. lima belas menit, tak lebih" ujarnya.

"Dua puluh menit?"

"Nai.. lima belas" Kurata-san pun dengan cepat pergi, meninggalkan Donghae yang merengut meski itu tak lama karena Donghae bergegas, berlari keluar kedai setelah melucuti celemek dan _Hachimaki_ di kepalanya.

.

.

"Dia dimana.." lirih Donghae, mencari kesana kemari, melongok dari satu sudut ke sudut lain.

"Tsk.." desisnya lalu merutuk, "Kau sendiri yang membuang waktumu". Donghae kesal, menendang kerikil kecil yang melambung cukup jauh. Dia perhatikan dimana kerikil itupun jatuh di salah satu sudut tertentu, mendentumkan bunyi kecil yang membuat Donghae tak sadar seseorang melangkah pelan, mengendap di belakangnya untuk kemudian,

GREP.

"Ack.." Donghae dibuat tersedak, hampir berteriak jika satu tangan tak segera menutupnya. Bola mata Donghae ikut terbelalak dan semakin terbelalak ketika orang itu membalikan tubuh Donghae dan menguncinya cepat dengan benda yang kenyal dan empuk di bibir Donghae. Namun, seketika bola mata itu meneduh dan terpejam, menikmati sentuhan bibir yang saling beradu, saling mendominasi, mengulum satu sama lain yang terhimpit desahan – desahan kecil yang indah keluar dari mulut Donghae dan orang tadi.

.

.

"Eum.. eum…" desah Donghae semakin menjadi saat orang itu tak hanya mengulum bibirnya. Dia melesakan juga lidahnya, menyusup ke dalam, berseteru dengan lidah Donghae yang ikut merespon. Remasan pun tak pelak terjadi. Di tempurung kepalanya, jatuh ke punggung serta semakin turun meremas bokong Donghae. Sedang Donghae sendiri, tangannya meremas sejumput kuat lengan yang dari kaos putih si orang itu kenakan. Tangan lain Donghae taruh di bahunya, memberikan pijatan yang sama kuat seakan pertanda jika Donghae gemas akan kecupan mesra? tidak, romantis? tidak, lebih tepatnya 'panas'. Donghae sendiri begitu terlarut dan menginginkan lebih.

Namun,

"Kibummii.." Donghae mendengus, saat orang itu, orang tadi, Kim Kibum, melepas kecupan tadi. Kibum, dia tertawa lantas mengelus wajah Donghae, bibirnya yang merah dan membengkak dan Donghae pun berpaling, "Aku tak mau main – main.." gerutu Donghae. Tawa kecil masih terdengar dari Kibum melihat tingkah lucu dan polos kekasihnya ini. Dia bahkan menggoda Donghae dengan mencubit – cubit kecil 'nipple' yang bersembunyi di balik kaos berwarna sama dengan dirinya, putih, menampakan pahatan 'nipple' yang menegang.

"JANGAN MAIN – MAIN" teriak Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Kibum. Dia pun melirik pada jam yang melingkar di tangan Kibum, "Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit" tukasnya, serius penuh penekanan. Sontak Kibum terkejut, 'sepuluh menit? apa yang bisa dilakukan dalam sepuluh menit?'.

"Cepat sekali.." timpal Kibum.

"Sembilan menit".

"Hae.."

"Delapan menit hampir terlewati Kibummi.." Donghae menyeringai, puas menekan Kibumnya seperti ini. Cukup sudap Kibum yang selalu menguasainya. Lihat sekarang, dia harus tunduk atau dia tak akan dapat apapun.

"Hae.."

"Kibum.."

:

:

Tak lama berselang, Kibum menarik Donghae, menumbukan punggungnya ke balik tembok. Tanpa sepatah kata lain, Kibum kembali mengintimidasi Donghae, merajai bibir merahnya disertai tekanan di tubuh keduanya. Diapun bergerak cepat, menarik paksa sebutir kancing yang tersemat di celana Donghae dan segera menurunkan celana tersebut dengan Donghae yang ikut membantunya, membawa turun celana tersebut hingga ke mata kakinya.

"Eumm.. eumm.." desah Donghae saat Kibum menggesekan bagian bawah dirinya yang berbungkus kain ke milik 'pribadi' Donghae, 'teman kecil' yang kini menegang, meminta sentuhan special. Tak pelak benda pribadi itu merangsang Kibum, saling bergesek meski dirinya yang lebih merasakan kenikmatan tersebut.

Kemudian, disaat keduanya terlarut dengan sensasi tadi, ciuman yang panas, gesekan yang semakin cepat, lenguhan nikmat, kesabaran mereka pun habis jua. Terlebih Kibum. Dia terhenti, melepas Donghae meninggalkan decakan basah serta lenguhan kecewa dari mulut Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kibumm.." rengek Donghae. Dia tarik kaus Kibum, berusaha mengadukan kembali, menguntai kecupan jika Kibum tak menghentikannya, "Tunggu!" pinta Kibum yang lalu menoleh seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa lagii…?" Donghae mendengus, melirik pada kejantanannya yang tak hanya menegang tapi juga mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kental. Dia bahkan kesakitan menahan asa dalam dirinya yang menggebu, menginginkan itu membludak jika Kibum tak terlalu banyak 'menggantungnya'. Hingga tak lama, Donghae mendongkak, dimana tamapk KIbum yang sudah memegang sebotol arak dalam wadah tanah liat.

"Kibumm?" Donghae bertanya – tanya. Sedang Kibum, dia menyeringai, lebar dan menakutkan. Kibum pun tak menghiraukan tanya Donghae. Dia, tanpa membuang waktu, memutar tubuh Donghae, lalu memintanya untuk menungging.

"Kau mau apa?" Donghae masih penasaran hingga dia rasakan air yang dingin mengalir, menyentuh sisi – sisi lubang belakangnya yang mengkerut. Aroma arak tadi kuat menyeruak, mengisukan rengutan di hidung Donghae akan baunya yang menyengat. Akan tetapi, dingin? sisi lubang? arak?. Donghae pun menoleh, membelalakan tatapannya pada Kibum yang menyirami lubang tadi dengan arak.

Donghae ingin lagi bertanya. Namun tanya itu sekejap hilang ketika Kibum sudah bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya, menarik kedua bongkahan bokong Donghae, menghilangkan botol arak yang entah kemana. Donghae tak peduli kini. Yang dia pedulikan adalah, Kibum yang memberinya kenikmatan, dua kali lipat, tiga kali? dan lebih dari sebelumnya pada dia. Kibum, menjilati arak tadi, tepat di sisi lubangnya, sesuai dengan arah aliran dimana arak itu berjatuhan.

"Eunghh.. eunghh.." lenguh Donghae, menggelinjang dalam kuasa Kibum. Jemari Donghae meraba, mencari benda yang dapat diremasnya. Donghae tak bisa menahannya jika terus seperti ini. Ini terlalu memabukkan, lebih memabukkan dari arak dan mengasikan dari sekedar _foreplay_ yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tak ada hujaman jemari, tak ada cara lama, murni cara baru yang baru mereka aplikasikan. Entah bagaimana pula Kibum mempelajari ini? Donghae tak ingin dulu bertanya oleh karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan lenguhannya, desahan yang menguat, yang sayangnya harus dia tahan jika tak ingin ada orang yang menggebrak gudang arak terpencil tersebut.

KREK.

Donghae mengigit sendiri kulit lengannya, menahan desahan tadi. Kibum benar – benar tak main – main. Dia, semakin membuat Donghae gila dengan melesakan ujung lidahnya, bermain lincah di lubang itu. Belum lagi remasan Kibum di kejantanan Donghae, sensasi yang luar biasa, bukan?

"Ki.. bumm.." lirih Donghae, mengerjapkan mata, merasakan betapa nikmat Kibum membuatnya. Jemarinya yang menopang pada dinding tembok, tak lama tergelincir, mengikuti sertakan tubuhnya yang hampir merapuh, jatuh jika Kibum tak segera berdiri dan menahannya. Donghae pun kecewa karena dengan demikian, hilang pulalah sensasi menakjubkan di lubang belakangnya.

Namun,

"Ack.." Donghae hampir berteriak kencang, terlampau kencang saat Kibum menghujamkan langsung miliknya. Donghae menahan asa itu, membungkam mulutnya rapat dalam isak kecil atas perih yang menyulut, memanas dari lubang belakangnya hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, mendesirkan alunan tari di atas kepalanya.

Nikmat.

Ini nikmat. Jauh, seribu kali? sejuta kali lebih nikmat. Donghae rasakan itu, begitu ketara. Hujaman cepat Kibum, kejantanannya yang besar, tegang dan berkedut, mengisi lubang belakang Donghae. Bergerak cepat, menyentuh titik terdalam Donghae. Dalam, sangat dalam, melesak jauh hingga ke bagian _sponge_ yang membuat Donghae meraih kepala Kibum, mengadukan kembali bibir bengkak mereka untuk menahan lenguhan yang tak ingin orang lain mendengarnya.

"Eunghh.. Eunghh.." Donghae terus melenguh, tertahan dalam desahan serta himpitan diantara bibirnya dan Kibum. Nyatanya Kibum pun sama. Dia terpejam, merasakan kenikmatan yang tak membuatnya jengah meski berapa puluh kali dia telah melakukan ini pada Donghae. Lubang belakang Donghae yang sempit, mencengkram kuat kejantanannya,

"Ahh…" Kibum pun melepaskan desahan itu, pelan seraya mendongkakan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia tak berhenti, terus menghujam Donghae, cepat, cepat, semakin cepat. Remasannya di 'milik' Donghae pun ikut menguat, seiring hujamannya.

Dan kemudian,

"Eh?" Kibum tertegun, saat rasa itu hilang. Desakan di 'kejantannya', sepi. Kibum terdiam untuk menatap Donghae yang tampak sibuk mengenakan kembali celananya. Dia tergesa, menarik resleting lalu menutup rapi kancing untuk menyematnya.

"Hae.."

CUP.

Donghae kecup Kibum, kilat tanpa berkedip lalu berkata dalam sengalan, "delapan menit telah usai". Begitu enteng Donghae berbicara, membiarkan Kibum yang terpaku, kebingungan dan melirik pada kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak, menunggu untuk menghamburkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang kental, berjumlah banyak dan merupakan puncak dari ketegangan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ini belum.." teriak Kibum yang tersadar. Namun, sangat disayangkan saat Donghae telah menghilang, lenyap di balik pintu, meninggalkan gesekan antara pintu yang beradu juga meninggalkan dia yang terpana dalam ketidakpercayaan serta sengalan yang tak pasti. Kibum pun menjadi geram, menatap kasihan pada kejantannya dan dia, hanya bisa berdecak kecewa.

"Kita balas di rumah saja" ujarnya, pada teman kecilnya itu.

.

EPILOG

Donghae bersiul riang, menapaki kediamannya yang tinggal berjarak sekian meter dari pantulan matanya. Kibum nya pasti sudah pulang, pikir Donghae. Dia pun semakin girang hingga membuatnya tak sabar ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dia lalu berlari, kencang, membuka dua belah pintu yang memisahkan dia dan

BRAK.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan dirinya yang membuka lebar kedua lengan seraya berteriak,

"KIBUMMIIIIIIIIIII! DONGHAEMU PULANG!".

GREP.

Donghae rasakan itu, lengan yang kuat mengunci tubuhnya. Dan dia, "O ow.." desis Donghae seakan teringat, tereka akan kejadian tadi siang. Lebih tepatnya, kejadian yang sempat tertunda dan dipastikan, seseorang geram.

"Mempermainkanku huh?" Seseorang itu berujar, mendengus dari balik kulit leher Donghae yang dia jilat, mesra dan seductive. Donghae melenguh? tentu. Diapun, menyeringai dalam lenguhannya, mengetahui apa yang aka terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini. Dia, siap, sangat siap.

END.

.


	5. None, Concubine!

Title : None, Concubine!

Pairing : KIHAE

Genre : PWP, Fluff, Humour, Sexual, MPREG Indicated

Rating : R

.

.

Kibum menaikan sebelah alis mata menatap, meratapi sosok seorang lelaki muda yang tertunduk kaku meski mulutnya menggerutu. Lelaki muda yang baru disuguhkan pada dia, Kibum, yang diperkenalkan sebagai selir baru atas titah sang ratu akibat kesukaan dia pada lelaki ini yang bahkan Kibum belum lihat betul parasnya.

"Angkat kepalamu!" perintah Kibum, tegas dan lugas. Intonasi suaranya menekankan dengan jelas, mengumbar suatu kuasa yang bermakna. Akan tetapi, si lelaki muda tersebut tak tergubris barang sedikit. Dia masih menekuk kepala semakin dalam dengan rutukan yang semakin pelan. Jemarinya saling bermain menunjukan suatu kegugupan dan tak dia ketahui, Kibum yang,

SETT.

Kibum mengangkat dagu si lelaki, menatapnya lebih jelas di kedua bola mata. Jarak pandang begitu dekat, berikut ketajaman yang terpancar di kedua lensa mata Kibum seakan menginspeksi mangsanya.

"Dia Lee Donghae yang mulia. Keturunan bangsawan Lee" ujar seorang penasehat kerajaan, bertubuh tegap, cukup tinggi serta terbalut jas kehitaman yang lengkap, rapi menunjukan kewibaannya.

Belum sepatah kata terucap setelahnya, keluar dari mulut sang Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia agung ini, Kim Kibum, masih setia memandangi Donghae. Mungkin tak ada yang ingin dia lewatkan mengingat tiap lekuk, garis dia perhatikan dengan seksama.

Namun kemudian,

"Kau tak mau berada disini?" Pertanyaan pun terlontar, pada Donghae yang, begitu polos mengangguk. Dia, mencoba jujur, sepertinya.

"Hey! Jaga sikapmu pada Yang Mulia" sang penasihat bersorak, lantang dengan kegeraman. Lantas sang Yang Mulia, Kibum, "Apa aku berbicara denganmu? Tuan Choi?".

Tuan Choi seakan membeku. Ucapan sederhana namun menyiratkan kewibawaan yang lebih mengerikan membuatnya menciut. Segera diapun merunduk, mengucap, "Maafkan kelancangan hamba".

Lalu,

"Siapkan kamar untuknya" perintah lain, terlontar dengan intonasi sama, tegas, lugas dan itu sangat dimengerti terlebih ketika Kibum lepas Donghae diantara dagu dan jemari. Dia menoleh setelahnya, memutar langkah untuk kembali pada kursi kerjanya dan tak dia hiraukan Donghae yang kebingungan.

_'Bukannya aku tak mau tinggal disini?_' pikiran Donghae bertanya – tanya dan percuma. Tak ada yang menjawab. Tak ada pula yang peduli hingga dia pun melangkah, dibawa oleh para dayang yang mengantarnya ke tempat lain.

Malam hari.

KRIETT.

Derit pintu membangunkan lamunan Donghae. Dia yang tengah berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Dia yang masih merutuk seakan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sang gadget. Dia yang tengah? bersantai dengan menumpukan perut di atas ranjangnya. Ranjang empuk bersprei satin merah darah, tampak nyaman sebelum akhirnya Donghae terperanjat.

Sebuah isyarat, meminta Donghae untuk berdiri dan Donghae lakukan. Isyarat lain, meminta Donghae untuk membungkuk hormat? Donghae lakukan. Isyarat lain? Donghae, "Aku mengerti Tuan Choi" dia berujar kesal. Dia, Donghae yang menyisi, mempersilahkan seseorang yang tiba bersama tuan Choi, untuk terduduk diranjang tersebut.

"Hamba sudah menununggu kedatangan Yang Mulia" tutur Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara, mengeluarkan suara yang parau dan bukan karena dia bersedih atau mungkin suaranya itu ringan dan manis bak madu.

'_menarik_' pikir sang Yang Mulia. Dia bahkan tersenyum atas tingkah Donghae yang bergelut dengan sang penasihat yang masih mengisyaratkan ini dan itu. Satu yang terlewat? Bagaimana mungkin?

Dan seakan menjawab pemikirannya tersebut, Sang penasihat, Tuan Choi menjawab, "Kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya Yang Mulia. Ibu Ratu sudah melatihnya semenjak dia kecil" Dia tesenyum, menampakan lekuk bibir yang naik dengan lesung pipi juga, apa itu? seringai mengerikan?

Lantas, Sang Yang Mulia mengernyit, _'Bagaimana mungkin sudah dipersiapkan jauh hari dan Aku tak mengetahuinya?_' pikirnya lagi, menerawang pada segala kemungkinan.

Lagi,

Tuan Choi, "Tidak semestinya para selir atau bahkan permasuri diperkenalkan jika mereka belum siap untuk anda Yang Mulia. Terlebih, Yang Mulia Ratu telah mengirim anda ke negara Megapolitan sana sesuai permintaan anda. Kini, saya pikir anda membalas jasa Yang Mulia Ratu, melanjutkan tahta dan memberikan keturunan bagi kerjaaan ini. Permaisuri Hwang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan selama ini. Padahal sudah kami kirim sekian tahun yang lalu untuk menemani anda. Tapi kudengar anda menolaknya dengan keras dan kudengar juga.."

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara?" titah yang jelas, Tuan Choi pun membungkam. "Aku tidak memintamu mereka ulang semua masalah pribadiku. Termasuk? Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika aku penyuka sesama? Huh?"

"Yang Mulia, Hamba"

Jarak sang Yang Mulia pun berada tak terkira, begitu dekat dengan tuan Choi yang tengah dia goda. Dalam seringaian mematikan, serta tatapan, sulit diartikan, Yang Mulia itu katakan dan kita panggil dia Kibum, mengatakan, "Mungkin aku menyukaimu?"

DEG.

"Yang Mulia, Anda" Tuan Choi panik. Kibum, "Temui aku besok pagi, Hm?".

Singkat, jelas dan padat. Hingga,

TREK.

Pintu kamar tertutup, begitu rapat lantas meninggalkan sang Yang Mulia, berdua saja, dengan selir barunya, Donghae.

.

"Kau takut?"

Donghae diam.

"Pertama kalinya bagimu?".

Donghae mendongkak. Ingatlah sebelumnya dia menunduk bukan?

"Mau mulai darimana?" seringai puas, jarak yang sangat dekat, lalu,

CHUPPPP.

Cumbuan panjang, dalam dan gemas, tertanam di bibir kemerahan Donghae dan Donghae,

"KAU BERGURAU!"

Donghae mendorong kasar sang Yang Mulia, Kibum. Berjarak sekian centimeter dimana sang Yang Mulia, Kibum tersenyum begitu lebar. Memuakan, jika Donghae ingin katakan.

Kedua lengan Donghae tersampir di dadanya. Tatapannya menajam pada Kibum dengan bibir yang merengut sebelum akhirnya dia berguling pada ranjangnya, menyembunyikan diri setelah dia telungkupkan selimut tipis menutupi tiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa begitu marah?" bujuk Kibum seraya berguling disamping Donghae, membelainya diantara sekian lapis kain yang menutupi kekasihnya itu.

Benar sekali.

**Sebulan sebelumnya,**

_Donghae tersengal, dalam deru nafas menggebu. Matanya terpejam, merasakan sisa kenikmatan atas apa yang baru dia lakukan, bersama dia, sang kekasih yang masih menumpukan tubuhnya diatas tubuh dia._

_Tubuh yang telanjang, tak berbenang dengan butiran peluh yang mulai mengering. Mereka bergumul, dalam nafsu serta hasrat yang menjadi, dan itu, telah berlalu._

_Kemudian, _

_"Besok aku harus kembali ke Korea"_

_"Hm.."_

_"Kibummi.."_

_"Aku mendengarkan Hae sayang!" Kibum yang setengah mengantuk, membelalakan kedua mata dalam enggan. Dia cumbu Donghaenya itu, di antara garis leher dalam ujaran, "Lalu?" tanggapnya. Jemarinya begitu lembut mengusap kulit lengan yang lengket, berbau peluh yang asam serta beraroma amis dari kegiatan cinta mereka._

_"Aku harus menikah! Mungkin, ini yang terakhir kita bersama" kembali Donghae melanjutkan, menegaskan dan dia tari muka Kibum, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam cumbuan dalam serta nafsu yang kembali membuncah meski setitik air mata Donghae gulirkan. Dia bersedih, akan perpisahan._

.

.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menipuku seperti itu!" Donghae semakin merengut, "Bahkan bertahun – tahun" terdengar merengek, hampir menangis dengan buliran air mata yang lumayan menggenangi permukaan bola matanya.

"Kau bahkan.. Arght!" Kini dia mendengus, menatap tajam pada Kibum yang menyeringai. Pada Kibum yang sudah menelanjangi dirinya, tanpa menyisakan sehelaipun pakaian jelas. Serta pada Kibum, yang menurunkan celana miliknya pribadi menunjukan alat vital yang tak asing bagi Donghae. Dia, sudah sangat terbiasa selama ini. Sebiasa dia yang coba Kibum kasari. Kibum yang tak sabar, menghujamkan alat vitalnya itu pada lubang di antara selangkaan Donghae yang dia lebarkan kedua kakinya.

"Pelan – pelan!" Gerutu Donghae meski dia tampak berpasrah, memberikan akses leluasa mempertontonkan miliknya pada Kibum untuk dipuaskan. Sedikit Donghae tarik ke atas tubuhnya. Dia memalingkan muka dengan jemari yang mencengkram bantal di atas kepalanya.

Sedang Kibum, semakin dia buka selangkaan Donghae, menumpukan kedua tangan pada lutut dimana dia mencoba lebih masuk, memasukan alat vitalnya itu dan dia mengeram, merasakan alat vitalnya yang seakan terjepit oleh lubang Donghae, begitu sempit dan dia tak pernah bosan. Begitu, memang begitu yang selama ini dia rasakan.

"Argh! Ki.. Bum.." Penuturan Donghae, yang dia niatkan begitu panjang memaki Kibum, terhenti, bahkan terhentak akibat dera perih menghujam lubang diantara selangkanya, di paling bawah dan dia mengerjam semakin kuat.

Kibum, kasar. Begitu kasar. Dia hujamkan sekaligus alat vitalnya itu, yang tegak menusuk Donghae yang kesakitan padahal ini bukan yang pertama bukan? Percuma pula jika diceritakan jika yang terlihat kini, bukan hanya dera sakit yang terabai, tapi lenguhan kenikmatan, mengalun dari mulut keduanya.

Begitu terus terjadi hingga terdengar pula sedikitnya jeritan pilu, terbalut nafsu dan kepuasaan dalam kata, '_Lagi_' yang belum jua berhenti. Mungkin, hingga esok pagi.

THE END.


End file.
